El mordisco del 87
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Drabble sobre el incidente culpable del declive de la pizzería...Como dice el tipo del teléfono, es sorprendente que un ser humano pueda vivir sin lóbulo frontal. Por tanto, T


**_FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S _****ES UN VIDEOJUEGO DE SCOTT CAWTHON**

* * *

><p>Shawn cumplía ocho años y, por supuesto, eso había que celebrarlo. Tras plantearse varias opciones, se decidió que en lugar de la típica merienda en el jardín de casa, la fiesta tendría lugar en la pizzería Freddy's. Había espacio de sobra para que los niños camparan a sus anchas, unos muñecos animatrónicos que animarían la comida con sus bailes y música y, por supuesto, deliciosa pizza.<p>

Los niños, unos veintidós, ocupaban una larga mesa mientras que los padres, siete en total, dispusieron una mesa en un rincón para ellos solos. Así podrían hablar de sus cosas mientras los niños se divertían. Al fin y al cabo, un poco de libertad no les vendría mal.

- Y por eso se operó a las dos semanas. Quedó un poco desfigurada, pero al menos podía respirar...

- 20000 al año. Ya lo ves.

Hablando de libertad, Lina, la madre de Susie Walker (7 años), encontró curioso que los animales pudieran moverse por la sala a sus anchas. "Es increíble lo mucho que avanza la tecnología", pensó. Los cuatro muñecos (un pollo, un conejo, un zorro y la estrella, el oso Freddy), al terminar su canción, bajaron lentamente pero con una notable seguridad del escenario para canturrear y saludar a los niños y mayores que encontraban a su paso. "Tendrán un sensor para detectar a la gente, supongo", se dijo Lina.

- ¡Mamá, quiero cola!

El chillido de su hija desvió a los robots de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo va eso, chicos? ¿Está bueno?

- ¡Oh, sí!

- ¿Queda de cuatro quesos?

- Oh, Dios santo, Jimmy está vomitando. ¡Joe! ¡Joe!

Lina tomó la botella de cola y se dirigió a la silla que ocupaba Susie en la mesa de los niños. Una gran mole peluda la detuvo, plantándose frente a ella.

- _¡Bienvenido a Freddy's! _

¿Cuánto podría medir aquel oso? ¿Dos metros? Posiblemente. Sus ojos eran enormes y estaban clavados en ella, sin vida, aunque el resto de su apariencia intentaba ser amistoso y adorable. Lina rió por lo bajo cuando alzó los brazos, tratando de abrazarla, y se giró para dar esquinazo al muñeco. Mientras que el pollo estaba andando en círculos pegado a la pared, el zorro, Foxy, según creía que se llamaba, estaba entretenido con el padre de Victor Wilkes. El conejo tenía bastante soportando las burlas de un par de niños.

- Mamá, no quiero más.

- Bueno, pues no comas. Espera, ven que te limpie la boca.

- Mira, Helen, mira el zorrito pirata. Dile hola. ¡Hola, zorrito!

- Me han dicho que es operable, pero no me atrevo.

- ¡Papá, dame una mon-!

De repente, un espeluznante alarido se alzó sobre todas las demás voces e hizo el silencio. Rachel Jordan, madre de Jimmy Jordan se había quedado inmóvil en su asiento, sólo era capaz de chillar todo lo alto que sus pulmones le permitían mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al padre que estaba frente a ella. Los asistentes, niños y adultos, se quedaron paralizados, como si ahora los robots fueran ellos y se hubieran quedado sin baterías. La sangre caía como una lluvia roja sobre el inmaculado suelo blanco de baldosa. Si la señora Jordan hubiera dejado de gritar, se hubiera podido escuchar perfectamente el crujir de las gafas del hombre dentro de la boca y el horrible sonido que producían las mandíbulas del robot al hundir sus colmillos de metal en su cráneo.

El encargado de la barra fue el primero en reaccionar. Saltó la barra y corrió a apartar al zorro mecánico del cliente. Aquello hizo despertar a todos los demás de su estupefacción. Las madres que aún podían hacer uso de sus piernas corrieron a apartar a sus criaturas de aquella horrible escena, aunque todos lo habían visto y no había manera de que apartaran sus ojos de aquello y cesaran los gritos. La mayoría de los padres se levantó y corrió a ayudar al empleado, pero Foxy no era un robot fácil de manejar. Era muy pesado y sus fauces estaban cerradas de tal manera que era improbable que pudieran hacerle soltarlo, y menos sin provocar un severo desgarramiento. ¿Qué hacer? Alguien corrió al teléfono para llamar a Urgencias.

Entre los gritos se podía oír la canción de la pizzería que los muñecos comenzaron a cantar, sin importarles que nadie les estuviera haciendo caso.

* * *

><p>"<em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza lamenta profundamente el incidente ocurrido la tarde del dieciocho de agosto y le desea a la víctima una favorable recuperación. Aparte de sufragar los gastos derivados del ataque de su muñeco animatrónico, la empresa se compromete públicamente a retirar al personaje Foxy del público para su revisión, a fin de encontrar la causa de esta agresión, y a no permitir a partir de ahora que los muñecos salgan del escenario por seguridad. La empresa insiste en que el restaurante es seguro y que el dicho incidente se debe a un fallo fortuito en el mecanismo de la mandíbula del animatrón."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
